Random Harry Potter oneshots
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Random HP oneshots based of of life or random fairy tales. NOTHING ABOVE K IN SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! Oh, and if this doesn't make you laughgiggle or have some sort of happy thoughts, tell me I did horibly okay?


**A.N.-Another story by me. Supposedly a one shot per fairy tale (Which I'm not good at anyways). FIRST PARODY! If it sounds like another facfic, YOU CAN KISS MY BOOTIE! **

Little Red Witchie Head

Tale of a witch

Ginny ran down the stairs to her mother who was calling her back down stairs. She had been reading one of her textbooks and writing her potions essay that was really long. "Two whole scrolls!" she muttered and looked brightly up at her mother. "Yes Mother?" she asked.

"Your older brother just got himself into a spot of trouble on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. I can't go get him because I have to make sure that dinner doesn't burn and Lockhart says you must never leave alone for a moment and I don't want to ruin dinner so I need you to go bring him this," she said and held out a large basket with all sorts of remedies and spells to use on any and all injuries.

"But mother, which brother? There were six last time I checked." Ginny replied taking the basket from her mother who looked over her shoulder at what was going to be dinner.

"Ronald, now hurry. Don't stray from the path, use your wits! Remember you don't have a wand yet!" Molly told her, ushering her out the door, "And any strange looking creatures you see stay away from!"

"Alright mother! I'm not a baby any more! I'm almost ready to go to Hogwarts!" she said as her mother burst into joyous tears. She walked away and into the forest. Ginny was careful to stay on the path at first but eventually she remembered a short cut through the forest and traveled that way, forgetting her mothers words of caution. As she ran through the woods a large untransformed werewolf walked up to her.

"So what's a pretty young girl like yourself running through the Forbidden Forest alone?" he questioned, drawing her closer.

"I'm going to find my brother, Ron, and give him these spells. Mother said he was hurt." Ginny answered confidently and started walking away.

"Wait! Tell me where he is, maybe I can help you." Fernir said, stopping Ginny with his words, "If I can't get you there faster, I'll be sure to give you helpful advice."

"He's right across from my house on the other side of the forest. We're Weasly's." She said and turned around.

"I cannot get there faster, but I will tell you to stay on the path. There are many dangers in these woods. We wouldn't want you eat would we?" Fernir said and started walking the way Ginny was.

"Alright sir! Enjoy your day!" Ginny said and headed back to the path. _What a nice man. I wonder what he's doing all alone in this forest? _Ginny thought and ran down the path toward her brother.

Fernir was running to Ron through Ginny's short cut to go turn Ron into a werewolf and then Ginny too. He laughed; the Dark Lord will have a decent sized army with these two added.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When is she going to get here? It's been forever and I still can't walk! And why hasn't Harry come back with Madame Pomphrey yet?" Ron said, moaning to himself. _Mum should know by now, and she should be coming_ he thought and tried to move his leg again. "OW!" he yelled. _Well that didn't work either. Maybe I should try to pick it up next time. _Ron and Harry had been helping Hagrid cut down trees for Christmas when something chased the chickens into their pen and probably tried to eat them. Hagrid told them to keep working so they did. The tree fell on Ron's leg which led to Molly getting the signal that he was hurt and calling Ginny to go give him healing spells to try out. Harry managed to get the tree off of Ron and ran to get the school healer, Madame Pomphrey. "Who're you?" Ron asked the man who just came out of the forest.

"Your mother sent me to help you. I'll take you to a safe place." Fernir said and picked up Ron who complained loudly and set him behind a very large pumpkin. Fernir put a silencing charm on him and took Ron's robes and put them on. Then he used a spell to make his hair red and have many freckles all over his face. _If that girl's stupid enough to believe me in the forest, then she's stupid enough to believe this_ Fernir thought and laid down where Ron was before he picked him up.

Ginny walked out of the forest and say the disguised Fernir. "Ron! You're so big!" she exclaimed and walked towards Fernir.

"I grow fast, Ginny," he said simply and motioned for her to come closer.

"But Ron! You don't sound right at all!" Ginny said and took a few steps forward.

"Of course I don't sound right! I'm in pain!" Fernir exclaimed, "Why don't you come and sit by me?"

"Alright," Ginny said and sat down beside Fernir who had disguised himself as her brother, "You aren't Ron! He doesn't have any acne and you have so much!" she exclaimed and got up to run.

"Crap! Those were supposed to be freckles!" Fernir said and got up and chased Ginny. Ron broke free of Fernir's silencing charm and started howling in pain because Fernir set his leg on top of two rather large pumpkins and the rest of him on flat ground.

Fernir had finally caught hold of Ginny's wrist when Harry showed up followed by Professor Snape and Madame Pomphrey who both stunned Fernir and Harry ran to get Ron's leg off the pumpkins.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron asked after his leg was mended.

"Mum wanted me to give you all sorts of different healing spells but I guess you don't need them anymore," she replied setting down the basket.

"I might want them!" Madame Pomphrey said and picked up the basket of spells. She sifted through the contents, "Yes, definitely some spells in here that I've never used before. May I have this?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't think Mum needs them anymore." Ginny said and started heading back through the forest, making sure to stay on the path.

**A.N.- So what do you think? And I have many more ideas too. **

**READERS POLL! For next chapter idea. **

**a. Rapunzel **

**b. Rumpelstiltzkin **

**c. Hermione/Emo **

**d. Other (Tell me which one you want in a review and if/who you want me to dedicate it too.) Thank for reading! NOW REVIEW! I want at least one review for the readers poll before I go on. **


End file.
